regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger's Barbershop Qurartent
Plot Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan are gonna form a barbershop for the talent show. Transcript *(The episode starts at the park) *'Mordecai': Guys, since when is the talent show is starting tonight? *'Gumball': It have to came tonight. *'Randy Cunningham': That's right, Gumball. It is. *'Zim': Well that was difficult. *'Gumball': I know right? *'Blythe Baxter': The talent show is starting tonight? *'Chowder': Yes. *'Flapjack': Wow a talent show, thats great, but what's a talent show? *'Troll Moko': A talent show is an event where participants perform talents of singing, dancing, acrobatics, acting, drumming, martial arts, playing an instrument, or other activities to showcase skills, sometimes for a reward, trophy or prize. Many talent shows are performances rather than contests, but some are actual contests, awarding prizes to their participants. *'K'nuckles': I knew it would do great on those activities on a talent show. *'Squidward': Usually people don't like my talent in my original show. *'Patrick Star': You're right. *'Spongebob': Why don't we come up with a new talent. *'Nermal': Good idea. *'Dan Zembrovski': It's this about a new song? *'Amanda Highborn': Why, yes, Dan. It's about a new song. *'Zim': How about me and Gumball would be the directors? *'Mordecai': Good idea. *'Howard Weinerman': Why not judges? You the judges are you, Zim, Gumball? *'Gumball': Right, Howard. We are the judges. *(Scene switches where Roger,Joe, Ford and Grunkle Stan praticing their song) *'Zim': And go. *(Song: Longest Time) *'Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan': ♪Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest♪ *'Roger Baxter': ♪If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write What else could I do I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened for the longest time♪ *'Jon Arbuckle': ♪Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on That's where you found me When you put your arms around me I haven't been there for the longest time♪ *'Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan': ♪Oh oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest♪ *'Ford Pines': ♪I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Is how I need you And how you needed me too That hasn't happened for the longest time♪ *'Grunkle Stan': ♪Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard I've gone this far And it's more than I hoped for♪ *'Roger Baxter': ♪Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there for the longest time♪ *'Jon Arbuckle': ♪I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself Hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's more than I hoped for♪ *'Ford Pines': ♪I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for less a things I want you so bad I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time♪ *'Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan': ♪Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest time♪ *(Longest Time ends) *'Grunkle Stan': So what do you think? *'Zim': Well its good but its missing something. *'Gumball': How about the full version of it luike a 3 minute song. *'Grunkle Stan': Good idea. *(Roger, Jon, Ford, and Grunkle Stand are dancing) *(Song: Longest Time minute version) *'Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan': ♪Oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest♪ *'Roger Baxter': ♪If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write What else could I do I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened for the longest time♪ *'Jon Arbuckle': ♪Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on That's where you found me When you put your arms around me I haven't been there for the longest time♪ *'Roger Baxter, Jon Arbuckle, Ford Pines and Grunkle Stan': ♪Oh oh oh oh for the longest time Oh oh oh for the longest♪ *'Ford Pines': ♪I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Is how I need you And how you needed me too That hasn't happened for the longest time♪ *'Grunkle Stan': ♪Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard I've gone this far And it's more than I hoped for♪ *'Roger Baxter': ♪Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there for the longest time♪ *'Grunkle Stan': ♪Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard I've gone this far And it's more than I hoped for♪ *'Roger Baxter': ♪Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there for the longest time♪ *'Jon Arbuckle': ♪I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself Hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far And it's more than I hoped for♪ *'Ford Pines': ♪I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for less a things I want you so bad I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you for the longest time♪ *(The 4 stand up for the smile) *'All': (Singing) For the longest time. (We now have full under.. the day we fully surprised) (The world of all, the day we finished the day, now the nights over, except for the crowd) (You win this round, Mr. Cheese) *(Longest Time minute version ends) *'Zim': Now that is superior. *'Gumball': This is perfect. How about we call you four, Be-Sharps? *(Subtitle: Later that night) * Zim: And now, The Be-Sharps, returning to us from the year, 1993! * Stan: What the?! * Cleveland: Oh my god, THAT'S AMAZING!!! * (The Be-Sharps go on stage) * Be-Sharps: Baby on board, how I've adored! That sign on my car's windowpane. Bounce in my step, loaded with pep, 'cause I'm driving in the carpool lane. Call me a square, friend, I don't care. That little yellow sign can't be ignored. I'm telling you it's mighty nice. Each trip's a trip to paradise, with my baby on board! For the Longest time, it was years before we take a break over taking care of a child, then grows up as a very good new man, Baby on Board! * (The crowd cheers) * Grunkle Stan: The crowd love us. * Jon: Stan, they don't love US! They love THEM! Those diractors. * Ceveland: Most of us crowd like you Be-Sharps too. * Grunkle Stan: You think so? Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show